A quien elegir
by midori1227
Summary: kirino escribe una carta, tenma le da esa carta a shindou, shindou quiere hablar con el, kirino escapa y kariya se le declara ¿A quien elegira kirino? este es un fic de kariya x kirino x shindou / solo una pareja quedara. espero que les guste mi fic -
1. Chapter 1

Bueno esta es mi primera historia. Por favor no sean malos conmigo soy nueva escribiendo.(tan poco me ignoren u_u)

Mmm esto es un kariya x kirino x shindou. Pero una pareja saldrá ^-^

Advertencias:

-Puede pero puede que haya lemon si es que quieren

-El lector puede morir de aburrimiento.

-Disculpen las faltas de ortografía.

Declamier: inazuma eleven no me pertenece.

 **A QUIEN ELEGIR**

 ***Inazuma town, Colegio**Salida 3:45 pm***

-¡QUEEEEEEEE! – grito un peliroso sonrojado completamente.

-Disculpe, disculpe Kirino-sempai – dijo un apenado tenma- es que pensé que se lo daría así que pensé en hacerle un favor, no pensé que se lo tomaría así.

-Pues no se lo iba a entregar pero ya lo has hecho- dijo kirino frustrado- ahora que le voy a decir a shindou.

-Disculpe en serio no pensé que no le daría esa carta- dijo triste tenma- pero ¿desde cuándo está usted enamorado del capitán?

\- je je je- rio nervioso kirino- desde hace mucho pero no tuve el valor de decirle.

-Y ¿ahora que le va a decir al capitán?- dice nerviosamente tenma.

-No me digas que viene para acá –dice kirino viendo a tenma asintiendo.

-Hola tenma, hola kirino- dice feliz shindou.

-Hola capitán/shindou-lo dicen al unisonó uno feliz y uno nervioso.

-Etto podría hablar contigo kirino – dice semi-serio shindou.

-je je no puedo tengo que ayudar a mi mama, adiós-dijo kirino empezando a correr velozmente.

- _Se me escapo_ \- susurro shindou molesto.

-Bueno- llamando la atención del peli-gris-yo también me voy, chau capitán-.

-Chau tenma-dijo shindou yéndose por otro camino.

 ***Inazuma Town, Colegio* *Una semana después (hora de receso) 11:00am***

-Kirino deja de esquivarlo llevas toda una semana así – dice tenma.

-Pero que voy hacer si ya leyó la carta-dijo kirino triste.

-Habla con él puede que te diga para que estén -dijo kurama.

-Lo haría pero me da tantos nervios-dijo kirino- cada vez que me acercó para hablarle me pongo muy nervioso y huyo como un cobarde.

-Si siguen así el se olvidara de eso y nunca sabrás si tus sentimientos serán correspondidos-dijo hikaru.

-Tratare de hablarle pero ¿y si me ganan otra vez los nervios? ¿Qué voy hacer?-dice kirino preocupado.

-Pues piensa que esa será tu última oportunidad de hablar con él y saber lo que quieres-dice tenma seguro de sus palabras.

-Entonces le diré este fin de semana- dijo decidido kirino.

 _ **(Pero lo que no sabe es que kariya se le va a confesar a la hora de salida)**_

 *** Inazuma town, Colegio* *salida 3:45 pm***

 _En un salón de la escuela._

-Esto es suficiente-dice kirino escribiendo una nota para shindou.

-BUUU-dice kariya en el oído de kirino asustándolo.

-¡AHHH! ¡KARIYA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!-dice kirino enojado después de su mini-infarto.

-JAJAJA- dice kariya tratando de contener la risa pero es imposible.-*que gracioso*

-¿qué quieres? – dice todavía molesto kirino.

-Pues darle esto-dice kariya entregándole una carta.

-¿Qué es esto?-dice kirino mirando la carta de diferentes ángulos.

-Pues léelo- dice kariya con una sonrisa nerviosa pero tranquila.

-Haber-dice kirino abriendo la carta y empezando a leer la carta.

" **Pov kirino"**

 _Cada vez que leía mas, mas me sorprendía, cada palabra que uso tiene tanto significado, tanto que no sabía, pero ahora que le voy a decir a mí me gusta shindou y no el. Antes tenía una leve atracción por el pero solo era del momento porque él me empezó a molestar y ahora sé porque lo hacía._

" **Fin pov kirino"**

-¿y qué dices?-dice kariya un poco más nervioso que antes-pero antes que me respondas por favor piénsalo bien.

-…-dice kirino no sabía que decir.

\- Estaré esperando la respuesta-dice kariya caminando hacia la puerta –adiós.

En eso kirino va hacia la casa de shindou a dejarle la nota e irse a su casa a pensar lo que paso hace un rato

 *** Inazuma town, Colegio** hora de receso 11:00am***

-Yyy… ¿a quién vas a elegir kirino?-dice kurama.

-No… no lose-dice kirino pensativo-quiero a shindou pero cuando leí la carta me quede pensando cuales son los sentimientos hacia cada uno.

-Entonces ¿a quién amas de verdad kirino?-pregunta tenma.

-No losé- dice kirino cabizbaja.

-Tienes que elegir a uno de los dos-dice kariya-uno: shindou y dos: kariya.

-Lose pero mañana voy hablar con shindou-dice kirino con unas pocas esperanzas de salir de ese aprieto-ahí decidiere cual de los dos. _**(Si se preguntan en ese momento es viernes y mañana es sábado)**_

-Tú sabes quién decidirás y si eliges no te arrepientas de tu elección kirino-dice kurama

-Lose kurama-dice kirino-entiendo a la perfección eso.

 *** Inazuma Town, parque** sábado 2:30pm***

 **-** mmm está tardando-dice shindou un poco preocupado-se habrá arrepentido-lo dice un poco desanimado el si quería hablar con él pero no para aceptar si no para arreglar las cosas con el

-ahhh-suspira kirino-me acerco o no me acerco- estaba en su dilema, aunque todavía se había decidido a quien amaba todavía.

Jeje bueno aquí lo dejo jeje bueno unas peques preguntas ^-^

¿Qué tal les gusto o estuvo mal?

¿A quién elegirá kirino?

¿Quieren conty?

¿Me darían helado?

¿Algún consejo?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Ya habían pasado como 30 minutos y kirino seguía escondido detrás de Shindou, entre unos árboles. El seguía sin decidirse si ir a su lado o rendirse y dejarlo plantado. Shindou se empezó a preocupar por él, nunca llegaba tarde, así que empezó a caminar un poco para que sus piernas se estiraran (estar parado más de 10 minutos sin moverse es doloroso). Kirino al ver que se alejaba empezó a seguirlo pero como no se fijaba por donde caminaba no vio la rama delante suyo que provoca que se tropiece y caiga de cara.

Cuando cayó realizo mucho ruido que no pasó desapercibido de shindou, voltea y ve a kirino tirado en el suelo.

-¿Kirino?- susurro Shindou al darse cuenta quien se había caído.

-Ay ay ay- se quejaba Kirino, tratando de levantarse.

-Vamos dame la mano-le dice extendiéndole la mano para que la tome.

Kirino tomo la mano un poco sonrojado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunto Shindou revisando si se ha hecho daño.

-Sí, gracias-le decía en susurros y medio sonrojado por la cercanía.

-Y ¿por qué llegas tarde?-

-….. es que bueno en cuando venía para acá me tropecé c-con Tenma y empezamos a hablar- decía algo nervioso .

-Pero Tenma se ha ido de viaje por este fin de semana ¬_¬-

-¿Así? n-no me dijo nada-lo dijo con nerviosismo.

-Ahora no mientas y dimo por que llegas tarde- algo serio.

-Yo… bueno yo en realidad no llegue tarde si no...-cada vez Kirino estaba más nervioso pero cuando estaba terminando de responder algo le interrumpe.

-Él estuvo escondido todo el tiempo en los arbustos- dice un niñito que como estaba jugando había visto y escuchado todo-pero al ver que te ibas salió de su escondite y quiso seguirte pero el muy torpe se tropezó-dijo el niño con una sonrisa algo como de kariya.

Kirino estaba sorprendido no se había dado cuenta del niño.

.

.

.

.

primero que nada gracias por comentar

 **Masaki kariya owo** : Muchas gracias por comentarjeje quien sabe veremos como se da la cosa XD

 **Haruhi-nya :** Muchas gracias lo mismo que arriba estoy con flojeritis XD(midori:siempre eres floja¬¬)

 **2gatita8** : Muchas gracias por comentar pero oye quien sabe con quien se quedara(midori: si sabes es tu fic no?/yo:callate ñ_ñ) puede haber un giro inesperado bueno digo quien sabe XD

Je je je ^^u lo siento por tardarme tanto en publicarlo pero no tenia muchas ganas de seguirlo por una tonta razón pero bueno eso fue lo único que se me vino a la mente por que la inspiración se me fue T_T.

Espero que les guste

¿Qué les parecio?

¿Conty?jeje(enserio disculpen la tardanza)


End file.
